Step By Step
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Just as the title, Arthur's attack in the Ministry, him being found, the hospitals scenes we didn't see, the near death fight, and the heartfelt and heartwrenching moments in between. It will have more chapters if I get reviews, so please do. : God Bless
1. The Attack In All Its Glory

**A\n: Another attack fanfic, but since its my passion I won't apologize for it being like the millionth one, haha. For once, I finally want to involve detail after gory detail and the attack, fight, and hospital scenes in all of their glory. I've read a lot of these type of stories with Arthur and Nagini's little rift, and so many brilliant ideas are displayed in so many that you stop and say, "Now why didn't I think of that!?" So now, I must make you all say that, haha. Hope you enjoy, and if you're compelled to review, I'll allow you to act on that whim. ;) !!! **

**God Bless**

**Sarah**

**XX**

You could only see so far as the darkened corridor expanded; seemingly endless, straight ahead: Dark, eery, and lonely. This was his sixth time pacing back and forth the many foot long corridor, and he was exhausted. He then went to the end of the hall, where the crystal orbs of every wizard's life prophecy shed some light on the otherwise completely black hall. Finding relief in the fact he no longer felt he would be swallowed by the black hole at any moment, he slid down the wall to the floor, tucked his knees close to his chest, covered himself with his cloak, stowed his wand in his pocket, and drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________

'_It seems as though no one is in the corridor, my love....Unless, of course, they are hidden! If you find anyone...Kill! You must retrieve the prophecy! Now, I must leave you....Wormtail is being ever the bother!"_

____________________________________________________________________________________

Usually, he wasn't a sound sleeper....He would awake at the drop of a hat. But tonight, he was incredibly tired and fast asleep. At a crucial moment in which he needed and should be awake, he didn't and couldn't, for he was deep in slumber. He moved a bit, squirmishing to involuntarily become comfortable, and the snake lingered over him, scrutinizing the meat on his seemingly strong bones. It moved its head, getting a different view now of the meat on the side of his neck and his chin. Nagini hissed and slithered closer, reaching her head down near Arthur, then rearing back as his eyes blinked open. Nagini, frightened, pulled back as Arthur pulled out his wand and turned a bit. She struck, hoping to taste the thick meat on his neck and hit a main vein so the vital blood would produce a refreshing, salty drink; but Arthur was, (thankfully) quicker. Nagini, instead hit his heart area, but on the right side so his main organ remained untouched and protected. He shouted in pain, and then the sound drowned out as it became a groan, then soft moan. His eyes fluttered shut, then he opened them again as he stood and the snake bit into his leg. He looked down at the gaping wound in horror, his eyes filming over with the venom and in so much pain he could already barely swallow, move, or speak. He staggered backward and she eyed him, seemingly asking who he thought was going to win this. He blinked, his mouth hanging agape as he tried repeating over and over with slurred, barely audible speech: "W-wand...My waaannd." He moaned and, (having the slightest bit of mercy, about to put him out of his misery), Nagini reared again and plunged deep into his torso. His muscles became relaxed, and he became numb as his eyes fluttered closed and he crumpled to the floor. Nagini piled onto him, bringing strong, slick coils around and around his body. His airway became constricted and blood rushed through every part of his body and up to his brain, as the red filled his veins, lungs, brain, and every other little crevisis it could find. His blood was thin, running like a spicket on high; fast, yet thin and un-clotting. He had no movement any longer, nor ability to yell, and he succumbed to death minutes before the Order found him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kingsley rushed about sopping up the blood with conjured towels and stitched the wound together with an adhering spell. The wound burst open again after a few seconds though, and Kingsley stared at it, gaping, before blinking, shutting his mouth and going back about his business of stopping the bloodflow, (as best he could, if at all.) Meanwhile, Tonks was conjuring a stretcher and Bill was sending out patronuses and doing whatever they asked of him to try and help his father...Furthermore, he hadn't taken one look down at his beloved Dad...He couldn't bare to see what he honestly looked like if all of their descriptions were accurate. Soon though, his willpower not to look had to be changed as Kingsley called him over to help heave Arthur onto the stretcher, seeing as spellwork would mess with his body more, and Bill was forced to turn and took at the hemorraging, dying, pale, sweaty, gory, and morbid form of his father. He froze a minute, all of the times his father hugged him, read to him, talked to him, laughed with him, and cried with him came swimming through his mind, and he realized in that instant, that he could lose him now. Quickly, with that thought as his motivation, he helped haul his father up onto the stretcher and strap him down before they grabbed each other somewhere somehow and apparated to St. Mungos.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Anyone who belonged to the Wizarding World, knew that Purge and Dowe's department store was St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital in disguise, so quickly, the Order and emergency care needing patient were admitted by the dummy in the glass window outside. They walked through the door fast and pushed the stretcher through the hall and into the front desk area where healers were standing, waiting for new patients. A healer quickly came to Arthur's aid, who Tonks saw was named: "Henry." and he was obviously a higher ranking healer because he was wearing purple robes but he was still young. He checked Arthur's pulse, BP, temperature, blood loss, and muscle strength before assesing that he needed a bout of potions, some stitchwork, a blood clotter, and if magic failed, a transfusion, and a trip to the O.R to asses inside damage. Though, their top priority was getting him on a blood pump, to remove venom from his system as quickly as possible. He was in shock, and they needed to give the few minutes they had until he would pass, every last try they had.

_________________________________________________________________________________

They had been working peacefully, each healer doing their part, and Arthur had been stabalized for quite sometime, until his vitals dropped considerably, more blood spewed from his wounds, thick, gushing, and vibrant red, and he began seizing. At first they were more so twitches, the seemingly hard part of his body trying to rid himself of the toxins, get his muscles moving, and just a plain old reaction to the attack, reliving it in his coma-like state, and his body's natural repsonse....But then they turned into more powerful jerks and they had to tie him down more so to control him splattering blood all over unto the floor.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Finally, the bleeding had been calmed, and with high hopes they put a small tube down his throat and ushered in the Blood Replenishing Potion, and Temperature Reliever. They smiled slightly in satisfaction and every healer left except Henry. He was staring at his patient curiously, for one making sure nothing happened on a spur of the moment after they thought he would now be ok, and wondering to himself how a snake had gotten into the Ministry in the first place, and why he was so unfortunate to be there....It seemed nothing short of planned, if you asked him. He sighed and turned on his heel to move toward the door, but not before he heard Arthur's monitors beep once more, and he stared at the patient sadly. His vibrant red hair matted and sweaty, his forehead sweaty and lips parted slightly so you could just see inside his parched throat. His chest heaving every so often to get the needed oxygen, and the tubes and I.V's leading into him pumping him with blood, potions, and pumping out the toxins. It was a sad sight, especially after seeing a glimpse of just how many children he had from his medical records.(The healers always kept log of relations in need of transfusion or organ doning.).....But now, what the machines clearly stated that Henry must tell Mr. Weasley's wife, was even sadder.

__________________________________________________________________________________

She was a pretty woman for her age, but her long, red hair was unkept and sprawled over her shoulders. Her eyes were heavy and blackended by lack of sleep and worry...Her whole body was rigid, lying in un-comfortable hospital chairs for Merlin knew how long already...It had taken such a long time to stop the bleeding afterall! Her eyes were also red and watery, and her cheeks were streaked with dried tear stains, seeing as she cried so much she didn't have the willpower left in her to do much more unless she needed to. Her jaw was chiselled beautifully and set as were her thoughts. She'd been praying for hours now...Praying and hoping....Prayer and hope...The two things that seemingly went together, yet Molly hadn't had a glimmer of hope since she had last seen her husband hours before, and he had given her the obvious promise of: "I'll be home soon." She looked up at Henry as he stepped into the waiting room, and he looked around, noting for the first time they only ones there besides the Order members that had brought Arthur in, Molly, and Bill. After they heard the words 'he was stable', the Order had scurried away, wishing Molly a good night, and asking if she needed anything before leaving. She had shook her head and pulled Bill close as the healer plowed on into everything else that had happened, and the harsh truth. He was stable. They had stopped the bleeding. He was alive.

He was also in a coma, the venemous toxins ripping through his body as he involuntarily slept. His body needed sleep, his mind whirled around as he thought of his family, and kids...But always, it came back to his attack, and he could never seem to awake. So there he was, stuck in his mind, stuck in the nightmare of what had occured, wondering if he was alive or dead....and his wife had been told he was in no pain...He'd had Dreamless potion shoved down his throat...And that she could see him.

Though, as every other critical case that came in, (though some weren't as serious as Arthur,) he left her with: "He might not make it the night."

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Arthur, love, don't leave me. You can't leave me...I need you. The kids need you....Arthur, please? Arthur, please hold on? Please don't let go? For us....Wake up. Wake up, please? Please open your eyes, just once...Just let me know you'll be ok...That you just wanted to get me back for all the things I've joked with you about throughout the years, or some moronic excuse like that....Please? Can't it be that? Can't it be, please?" She was speaking through her sobs, big, watery drops falling from her eyes onto her husband as she held his hand and ran hers up and down his arm, where a taped I.V ran the length of it. She was careful not to touch that, and either mess it up or cause him more pain, but she held every other inch of him she could. She rested her hand on the side of his chest and begged him to wake more...

And when he didn't, she still sat, rubbing his arm, and continuing her vigil.

It was now 3 A.M.

__________________________________________________________________________________

She awoke at a quarter after, and her eyes lulled open as she looked up at her husband. His eyes were wide open, blue saucers staring at her as she slept and now woke. Her breathing became quick and hitched as water came to her eyes in heavy, hot, happy tears.

"Arthur....Love, you're awake!" She jumped up, pushing her hair behind her ear and grasping his hand again, moving another to rub his sweat forehead.

"Oh, Arthur.." she mumbled, staring into his eyes. He blinked for the first time and opened his mouth slowly, trying to form words through his overly parched and cracked throat. He swalloed painfully and flinched before attempting at making words again. He succeeded in one, the only one he needed, actually, and Molly leaned closer to hear him.

"W-water?" he whispered, hardly audible. Molly smiled, he had asked for water, as though he was a small child, scared to be scolded, she nodded, happy tears still running down her face as she grinned.

"Yes...Yes...I'll get you water." She replied, blinking back thick tears and kissing his hand before standing and mumbling softly: "I'll be back, sweetheart. I won't take long. I'll get you water, and then I won't leave you again." His eyes closed somewhat and he attempted smiling. His smirk that was always so loving, cheeky, and assuring was now exhausted, tired, and futile. His lips formed a lopsided kind of smirk, and there were remnants of blood on them. Molly still loved seeing his smile all the same, and bent down, gingerly placing a soft, angelike kiss on his lips. He again gave her his try at a smile and she shook her head, letting him know lovingly he needn't show her he could still smile, or that he was thankful, for she knew these things already. So, she stood and walked over to her husband's bedside table and poured him a cup of water as his eyes followed her everymove, (being the only parts of his body he could move.) She came to sit beside him and held the cup to his lips. He drank eagerly, but his throat still burned and throbbed from being without drink for so long, and he gulped, begging for more as his chest began to hurt seeing as he forced so much water down it. He stopped and she pulled away, seeing the bit of blood on the rim and he closed his eyes as he leaned back. She didn't freak out about his sudden tiredness, or the blood, because the healers had told her these remnants wouldn't be gone for a a day or so, seeing as his throat was so enlarged, scratchy, and cracking. He began snoring almost immediately and Molly chuckled...At least she knew now he was asleep, not in a coma...Just blissfully in sleep, where the Dreamless sleep draught would work, and his pain would be eased.

__________________________________________________________________________________

At around 4:23 A.M he awoke again, looking around the room before his eyes fell on Molly again. She smiled, though her eyes were tired and begruduged of sleep.

"How are you feeling?" she asked none-the-less, and he opened his eyes wider, and straightened his head, leaning up on the pillows to reply, (happy that he had the strength to try and speak more) "I...I'm ok. I'm hungry." he replied, his voice scratchy yet returning. Molly nodded, so happy to hear the soothing and loving voice she had come to love more year after blessed year they were together.

"Well, You can only have something to drink, or some mushier foods...Like yogurt or something....Ok? Nothing solid yet...Your digestive system and everything is all messed up and it'll take a lot out of you if all you do for the next few hours is sit in front of the toilet and puke your guts up..Trust me, I was through it every morning for the majority of my life, catering to our children's discontentment." Arthur chuckled but it turned into a small cough and Molly came to rub his back re-assuringly before he stopped and took in a deep breath, smiling slightly.

"You ok?" He nodded and closed his eyes somewhat and Molly rubbed a hand through his thinning hair.

"I'll go get you something...Do yout want something small or do you want mashed potatoes, or a bit of toast? You can only have the normal stuff, you know...Stuff you'd eat if your stomach was bothered..I know they have eggs too. Just plain or scrambled...No cheese or anything, how you like it, I know...But still.." He smiled and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking for a moment before replying quietly: "The eggs and toast sound better than anything." Molly nodded and set out to the Tea Room, to gather eggs and a bit of toast, before going to the front desk and making sure to tell them he was awake again, and asking for food.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**A\n: More chapters to come if anyone enjoyed this long one. I enjoyed writing it and would write more but it seems like too much to throw into one...Hope you enjoyed anyway and please review if you want to see more. Thanks! **

**God Bless**

**And until next time!**

**Sarah**


	2. Eggs and Toast

She set the eggs and toast on his lap as she came to sit beside him again. He opened his eyes upon her arrival and smiled warmly as she handed him a napkin and grabbed the fork they had left on his bedside table for him.

"What do you want first?" She asked. "The eggs, toast, or I brought you some applesauce?" He smiled.

"Sauce." He forced out, taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Ok." she replied, retrieving the spoon instead and shoveling the mushed fruit into his mouth. He was slow, seeing as he was forcing something down his incredibly sore throat, and Molly slowed down in her feeding him, noting his struggle. She knew it would be so much more easier to let him do it himself, but he was so shaky and unsure, so she couldn't risk him being unable to feed himself....His self esteem would go plumetting...A man needed to feel superior, and be in charge of himself, and even though she was feeding him, she saved him from unecessary embarrassment.

He remained quiet for a moment, seemingly broken she had noticed his pain, but then he forced out slowly: "E-eggs?" She nodded, smiling slightly, and pushing aside the applesauce and spoon to, instead, feed him eggs with his fork. He opened his mouth obediantly and she fed him eggs, yet slower than she had his applesauce.

"How's your stomach?" She asked after awhile. "It isn't bothered yet?"

"Yet? So po-positive, Moll." She chuckled and nodded, giving him his last bit of eggs. She put the tray aside as he sat there, and she rubbed his head lovingly, looking into his eyes before kissing his lips softly. He smiled and gestured, (poorly) for her to come closer. She came to sit on the side of the bed with him, (careful of his injury), and then he wrapped a throbbing arm around her. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she rested her head on his. He grasped her hand and stared at the ring on her finger. He twisted it around a bit, still looking at it with shinning eyes.

"Why did you marry me, Molly?" He asked, and surprisingly, his voice didn't crack up now, minus hearing the exhaustion and wonder in it. She furrowed her eyebrows....He'd never asked her that before.

"Because I love you." He laughed.

"Ok then, _why _do you love me?"

"How could I not, Arthur?" She replied, her voice over-flowing with love as she looked into his eyes.

"You're an amazing father to our children, you treat me way better than I deserve, you're kind, generous, loving, and handsome." She smiled and he grinned.

"I trust I was incredibly more attractive decades ago." She laughed.

"Likewise is true, my love...Likewise is true." Arthur shook his head.

"No, you're still beautiful. You're still the woman I fell in love with. Don't doubt that....I still love you more than anything and you make me love you more and more each day." Molly nodded, tears in her eyes and Arthur smiled slightly.

"Molly, don't cry. I mean it."

"I don't doubt you mean it, but I just really thought I was going to l-l..lose you tonight."

"Oh..." Realization dawned on him and now he wrapped both arms around her, holding tight to her shaking body.

"My Molly." He mumbled into her hair, kissing her neck as she burrowed her head into his chest.

"Arthur, please don't scare me like this again?"

"I won't...As long as you don't scare me. I worry about you when you're on guard too, Molly...Not that you aren't capable, unlike me apparently, but I worry for whatever could happen." Molly nodded.

"I won't. I'd never put you through what I had to handle with you." He smirked and nodded.

"I love you, Molly."

"I love you too, Arthur."

__________________________________________________________________________________

At around 4:59 A.M, Molly left to go to the Tea Room and left Bill in charge of his sleeping father. He came to sit beside him on the uncomfortable hospital chair, and sat there for a few minutes before Arthur awoke again and gestured for the bowl the healers had given him in case he would be sick.

It was put to good use now....

Bill rubbed his back soothing circles as he puked, and when he was finished he took the bowl from him, magicked it clean, and gave him a re-assuring smile.

"It's ok, Dad." Arthur nodded tiredly and Bill adjusted his pillows so he could lay back down comfortably.

"Do you want me to get, Mum?"

"No...I'm fine with my boy." Bill grinned and sat back down, allowing his father time to speak if he wanted, and after a moment he did.

"You know, Billy,,,You're mother's going to need you if anything happens to me."

"Why're you talking like that, Dad?" Arthur dis-regarded this question and continued.

"Have you thought much on coming home, Bill? To fight with the Order and be with your Mum? Us?"

"Dad, nothing's gonna happen to you...I don't have to come home because you'll be fine, Dad! You're fine! Nothing's gonna happen to you!" Arthur nodded slightly, but he felt quite dizzy. His son's loud, firm voice replayed over and over in his mind and he began breathing quite heavily. His heart was racing and the attack replayed in his mind as his heartrate dropped and he began seizing. Bill held him down quicky, illiminating the fact that this was his father from his mind and instead setting his thoughts soley on helping him.

He yelled for a healer and, luckily, one was just outside the door when he called out. The woman came in quickly, conjuring thick strands of elastic to cover Arthur with. She pulled them tight around him and then placed a spell on them so they stayed firmly in place and didn't stretch, then, she shoved a conjured potion down his throat; it was a shimmering lilac color. He stopped seizing but she ran out to get another healer. When Henry and her came back in, they ushered Bill out and the last things he heard was them talking about the shock to his body, and that if they didn't save his lungs from failing, his heart would also, and he'd head toward a fatal cardiac arrest.

Bill found himself thrown into a bout of sobs and prayer in that moment.


	3. Rain Pain and Bliss

**A\n: Ok everyone, I am needing ideas for this story so please keep them coming. I really need help with further chapters...It was hard enough to start out this one. **

**God Bless**

**Sarah**

Everything seemed to fall into slow motion as the monitors beeped and the small terrain that showed mountains for the alive and straight lines for the dead painted out a picture of what a horrid situation Arthur was in, gloriously. They're were a few small mountains, more so futile attempts as he tried to breath, seeing as the lung failure he was enduring weighed him down. The healers worked furiously at keeping his lungs rid of fluid and his chest rising and falling of the correct accord, but their attempts were to no avail.....Yet, he was still alive...And as long as one of those little mountains popped up every now and then, they needed to continue working.

They stabbed a long needle into his bare chest on his left side and near his lung, and air slowly blew out from the pin hole. His breathing became a bit more even, and his heart returned from distressed. His lungs were still full but at least now their wandwork had effect. They put an orange potion in an I.V and embedded the needle into his arm as the rich liquid ran threw his veins and reached his two main organs. They picked him up off bed roughly as they laid a blanket under him to catch any dripping fluid from the small whole, and they cast various charms, spells, and gave him more potion before exiting the room, and telling Molly and Bill that they could see him now.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Arthur's Sub-concious POV**

They thought they had numbed me, but I felt the unusual and uncomfortable twinge of the long, thin needle sliding into my skin, then as it penetrated just near my lung. My heart must've fluttered, because I heard a small beep as I became stiff, and worried. Were they going to deflate my lung? Was it going to hurt? How could the needle be that long and be that cold to where it chilled my ribs as it passed by them? I had wanted to shutter;to scream! Anything to be released from the horrible nightmare that was truth! Yet, I was still being worked on...and still dying.

I had fallen asleep, er, my mind anyway, and my nerves, and I had felt and saw nothing after that...The next thing that I did perceive though, was Molly soft, cold, small hand on mine, clasping it tightly and her other cool, gentle hand rubbing across my sweaty, feverish forehead. I heard her mumble sweet nothings into my ear, and heard her ask me why I must be forever scaring her. I so wanted to reply to her lovingly: "Why, to keep you on my toes, my dear." The words were right on my mouth...and I knew she'd be so proud of me, and so happy if I awoke...Yet I couldn't. I just couldn't open my eyes, or speak, or move....I couldn't sqeeze her hand back or utter the assuring words I so wanted to...And it frusterated me. Angrily I scolded myself, but then my thoughts wondered to why I couldn't do those things...Would I ever be able to do them again?

**End of Arthur's POV**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

At around 6 A.M Arthur awoke to Molly leaning over him, pressing a cool rag to his forehead. Her eyes were glimmering with tears and she grinned as he opened his.

"Arthur," she breathed. "You're awake." He gave her his famous lopsided smile and shook his head.

"No. Something as beautiful as you can only exist in my dreams." She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"You're dillusional." He shook his head and closed his eyes blissfully as he reached for her hand. She held it close to her heart and he smiled.

"Not dillusional...Completely and utterly in love with you." Molly smiled and nodded as they sat there for the next few moments in silence. This happy, perfect, companionable silence was broken only by Arthur's next words.

"You know, Molly....I promise you I wouldn't leave you...And I'm trying my hardest I really am-" She silenced his next sentence with a finger to his lips and smiled lovingly.

"Arthur, I know you are..And you're storng enough to beat this, I already know that...So don't worry. Just relax, and stay focused." Arthur nodded, yawning slightly and Molly smirked.

"Sleepy?"  
"No." he replied quickly, opening his eyes fully.

"I'm content just to stare at you." he added, falling into another happy silence all the while never removing his eyes from her.

"Now you must be dillusional? Stare at me? Why would you want to stare at me?" Her self-conciousness was slowly creeping into the conversation and Arthur could sense that. After being married to Molly Prewett for so long, Arthur had learned one thing in being her husband: He had to be persuasive and honest.

Which came in a package, (fortunately) for him.

"Molly, you're beautiful...How come you don't believe that?"

"I do...It's just..."

"It's just what?"  
"I've always felt like you could do so much better."

"Why would you think that? I could do no better!" He assured, and Molly was amazing his wavering voice could go that high.

"I love you, Molly....You're beautiful, smart, funny, loveable, and did I mention beautiful? You're everything I ever wanted for myself and I could never ask for a better wife or best friend." Molly nodded, tears in her eyes, and Arthur beckoned for her to come closer. He kissed her head and held her tight as it began raining outside and they fell slowly into sleep together listening to Arthur's steady heartbeat and each other's soft breathing...Until, of course, Arthur began snoring. Molly smirked and cuddled closer though, and pulled up both side railings so they were locked in tight, then she turned of the lights and kissed his cheek before sighing and resting her head back against his familiar, strong chest. She ran her hand inside his hospital gown and he smiled involuntarily at the action as he continued snoring....

There was no pain at he moment...No worry...

Just bliss, as the rain fell, and they slept.


	4. The Bed

Molly slowly woke up. She was fully conscious of her enviorement but to lazy and content to open her eyes. Feeling her husband's arms around her waist was bliss. She had not really admitted to herself how much she missed this simple touch, not even erotic just plain.

Slowly she cracked on eye open, blinking into the light coming in from the window. No sun but instead the grey, frustrating sky of London in winter. She barely had time to muse about what the day would hold for her when Arthur began to stir next to her.

Moaning alittle in pain, Arthur slowly turned towards his wife and tightened his arms around her waist, drawing her impossibly closer. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, but she could feel his heart racing and heard the monitors to prove it…He needed to wake…He was more than likely having a nightmare.

"Arthur, wake up, darling", she pressed out and stroked his face lovingly.

Arthur groaned and snuggled closer to her.

"I'm already awake. Stop the beeping, disconnect me from these monitors and come here," he said in return. Her eyes were filled with desire but she supressed it and sighed, stepping closer to the bed and grabbing his hand in hers. His were varicose and sweaty...I.V'd and grey, but they were still loving, warm, and gripping her hand tightly.

"Arthur, no...No. You're not well, you need to rest....The monitors are only beeping like this because of your heart….You're getting too excited too quick...Calm down." She finished lamely and he stared at her before huffing and throwing his head back on the pillows. She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand tight before reaching her other hand to touch his sweaty forehead.

"Arthur, you're burning up!"

"Perhaps some food would bring the fever down?" He said jokingly, yet honestly. For he was quite hungry.

"Are you really hungry, Arthur? Or are you just parched?" He smiled.

"Both." He murmured and for the first time Molly noted his dry, cracked lips.

"Well, you're just always hungry arentcha?" She chuckled and he stared at her.

"Whatever do you mean, Molly?" She smiled and sobered up slightly, and replied with a slight tremor in her voice: "Well, I just guessed...Seeing as our...our-our last conversation w-would've been about bacon..." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows but then realization dawned on him. The last conversation they'd had before he left was what was for dinner, and if they liked their bacon crispy or not so much. Arthur smiled gently as Molly's dam broke and soft tears fell down her pale face. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead as she pressed on.

"I mean, I'd at least like our last conversation to be about our kids, or us, or-" Arthur silenced her with a finger to her lips and smiled softly, nose to nose with her he added: "Love, you won't have to worry about what our last conversation is going to be for awhile..I'm not going anywhere anytime soon...I always tell you that." She chuckled and looked deeply into his eyes.

"And to think," she replied. "I was just starting to believe you too...." He grinned and hugged her close as his heart calmed and she looked up into his eyes.

"I hope you can come home soon, Arthur....Pye says he might have a fix for the bleeding..." She said quietly as she looked at his various wounds. Her eyes focused mostly on the one on his chest...Only half exposed through the hospital gown, yet large. Blood was dried around it and it sunk it a great deal to where Molly didn't know if it was going to burst forth with blood at any moment. Arthur saw the look in her eyes, though, and pulled her eyes up so she looked into his.

"Molly, I love you more than anything...You know that, right?"

"Arthur, I love you too....I know you know that...But please be careful...Be MORE careful, I can't lose you.." Arthur smiled lovingly.

"Ah, my love...Whatever happens when I think of you, that thought alone wills me to live."

"Stop." she blushed and he grinned.

"Not until I no longer have voice in my body..." Molly touched his nose with her pointer finger and smirked.

"Yes, and let's not make that day as soon as it almost was...I'm anticipating many more years with you, Arthur."

"And you, my dear." He replied, pulling her close so their lips met and they kissed passionately for the first time since this whole ordeal.

For the rest of the day Arthur was hyper, awake, and totally alert. Molly stayed with him, entertaining him all day, and making sure he didn't overdue himself or take a nice fall, seeing as he just loved to see if he could walk around his room. Right now he was sitting on the small pull out bed\slash couch visitors used, his body laying across the length of it instead of sitting on it normally. Molly went about fluffing the pillows on his bed, and straightening it, before telling him she'd be back and going to fetch a cup of tea. After getting that done and finishing putting in the sugar she needed, she walked back to his room briskly, knowing all too well he was most likely up and about again, but when she came in the room she sighed and set her tea down. She grabbed the blankets, covered him, looked at his sleeping form and groaned.

"And I just made the bed, too!"

**A\n: **

**Everyone please review!!!!**

**GodBless**

**and until next time...(which will hopefully be soon because I'm slowly getting motivation)**

**Sarah**


	5. Served

Molly slowly woke up. She was fully conscious of her environnement but to lazy and content to open her eyes. Feeling her husband's arms around her waist wa bliss. She had not really admitted to herself how much she missed this simple touch, not even erotic just plain.

Slowly she cracked on eye open, blinking into the light coming in from the window. No sun but instead the grey, frustrating sky of London in winter. She barely had time to muse about what the day would hold for her when Arthur began to stir next to her.

Moaning alittle in pain, Arthur slowly turned towards his wife and tightened his arms around her waist, drawing her impossibly closer. He smiled and buried his face into her hair but didn't wake. One hand casually stroked her hips and Molly immediately felt her body's reaction to his touch. She was amazed that he just had to smile at her and sear her with a seductive look in his eyes or stroke her unconsciously and she turned to putty in his arms. But do to the racing of her heart, he reacted after years of being with her by his heart beginning to quicken also, and Molly caught on quickly.

"Arthur, wake up, darling", she pressed out and stroked his face lovingly.

Arthur groaned and snuggled closer to her.

"I'm already awake. Stop the beeping, disconnect me from these monitors and come here," he said in return. Her eyes were filled with desire but she supressed it and sighed, stepping closer to the bed and grabbing his hand in hers. His were varicose and sweaty...I.V'd and grey, but they were still loving, warm, and gripping her hand tightly.

"Arthur, no...No. You're not well, you need to rest....The monitors are only beeping like this because of your heart….You're getting too excited too quick...Calm down. She finished lamely and he stared at her before huffing and throwing his head back on the pillows. She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand tight before reaching her other hand to touch his sweaty forehead.

"Arthur, you're burning up!"

"Perhaps some food would bring the fever down?" He said jokingly, yet honestly. For he was quite hungry.

"Are you really hungry, Arthur? Or are you just parched?" He smiled.

"Both." He murmured and for the first time Molly noted his dry, cracked lips.

"Well, you're just always hungry arentcha?" She chuckled and he stared at her.

"Whatever do you mean, Molly?" She smiled and sobered up slightly, and replied with a slight tremor in her voice: "Well, I just guessed...Seeing as our...our-our last conversation w-would've been about bacon..." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows but then realization dawned on him. The last conversation they'd had before he left was what was for dinner, and if they liked their bacon crispy or not so much. Arthur smiled gently as Molly's dam broke and soft tears fell down her pale face. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead as she pressed on.

"I mean, I'd at least like our last conversation to be about our kids, or us, or-" Arthur silenced her with a finger to her lips and smiled softly, nose to nose with her he added: "Love, you won't have to worry about what our last conversation is going to be for awhile..I'm not going anywhere anytime soon...I always tell you that." She chuckled and looked deeply into his eyes.

"And to think," she replied. "I was just starting to believe you too...." He grinned and hugged her close as his heart calmed and she looked up into his eyes.

"I hope you can come home soon, Arthur....Pye says he might have a fix for the bleeding..." She said quietly as she looked at his various wounds. Her eyes focused mostly on the one on his chest...Only half exposed through the hospital gown, yet large. Blood was dried around it and it sunk it a great deal to where Molly didn't know if it was going to burst forth with blood at any moment. Arthur saw the look in her eyes, though, and pulled her eyes up so she looked into his.

"Molly, I love you more than anything...You know that, right?"

"Arthur, I love you too....I know you know that...But please be careful...Be MORE careful, I can't lose you.." Arthur smiled lovingly.

"Ah, my love...Whatever happens when I think of you, that thought alone wills me to live."

"Stop." she blushed and he grinned.

"Not until I no longer have voice in my body..." Molly touched his nose with her pointer finger and smirked.

"Yes, and let's not make that day as soon as it almost was...I'm anticipating many more years with you, Arthur."

"And you, my dear." He replied, pulling her close so their lips met and they kissed passionately for the first time since this whole ordeal.

For the rest of the day Arthur was hyper, awake, and totally alert. Molly stayed with him, entertaining him all day, and making sure he didn't overdue himself or take a nice fall, seeing as he just loved to see if he could walk around his room. Right now he was sitting on the small pull out bed\slash couch visitors used, his body laying across the length of it instead of sitting on it normally. Molly went about fluffing the pillows on his bed, and straightening it, before telling him she'd be back and going to fetch a cup of tea. After getting that done and finishing putting in the sugar she needed, she walked back to his room briskly, knowing all too well he was most likely up and about again, but when she came in the room she sighed and set her tea down. She grabbed the blankets, covered him, looked at his sleeping form and groaned.

"And I just made the bed, too!"

**A\n: Lmao, Andrea. Lmao. **

**Everyone please review!!!!**

**GodBless**

**and until next time...(which will hopefully be soon because I'm slowly getting motivation)**

**Sarah**


End file.
